


Inevitable

by dear_dunyazade



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Roger watches and watches





	Inevitable

Jeff does something with a banana peel. Hayley laughs until tears spring out. Roger watches from the window, puffing at his cig every few minutes.

The elopement is inevitable. He can see it in Jeff’s eyes; he can see it in Hayley’s smile. He saw the same smile so many years ago upon his own face.

Hayley takes another long, slow, safe swim in the pool. Jeff watches with such love and care.

Francine offers them another glass of lemonade, her summer specialty. Jeff sips it down in a few seconds and accidentally calls Franny “Mom.”

They don’t tell Stan.


End file.
